jarielfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrotblanca
Carrotblanca is a 1995 8-minute Looney Tunes cartoon. It was originally shown in cinemas alongside The Amazing Panda Adventure (in the US) and The Pebble and the Penguin (outside the US). It was subsequently released on video packaged with older Looney Tunes cartoons and was included in the special edition DVD, and later HD DVD and Blu-Ray, releases of Casablanca, the film to which it is both a parody and an homage. At the time of release, WB did not own the rights to Casablanca (such rights were with Turner Entertainment - they still technically hold the film today, but now WB is responsible for distribution). Unlike the previous modern Looney Tunes shorts, this short was not made by the Greg Ford/Terry Lennon team nor chuck Jones Film Productions. It was produced by the It was produced by the Animaniacs writing team at Warner Bros. Feature Animation (it is possible this film served as a test for animating the characters for Space Jam). Carrotblanca was the only Looney Tunes short produced by that group of writers and the Feature Animation division. The short involves nearly all the major Looney Tunes characters in roles from the film, including Bugs Bunny as Rick, Daffy Duck as Sam and Pepe Le Pew as Captain Renault. Some characters use their real names, others the names of the characters in the original film, or parodic versions. Several minor Looney Tunes characters can be seen in the background (such as Pete Puma as a waiter wearing a kaftan and fez, and Giovanni Jones and The Crusher as the maitre d' and doorman). A German secret document is stolen and Usmarte (Tweety Bird as Ugarte, depicted unnervingly like Peter Lorre), the actual thief, lures Bugs Bunny into taking it. General Pandemonium (Yosemite Sam as Major Strasser) gets a frantic call from Foghorn Leghorn saying the secret document has been stolen, and immediately heads for the CarrotBlanca hotel. Meanwhile Sylvester (as Victor Lazlo) and his wife Kitty Ketty (Penelope Pussycat as Ilsa) arrive at the hotel. Ketty attracts the attention of Louis (Pepe le Pew). Ketty also happens to be an old crush of Bugs. General Pandemonium suspects Sylvester may know about the document and binds him in his office. Ketty pleads with Bugs to help Sylvester out of this. Though Bugs is initially reluctant, he goes to the General's office nevertheless and confuses the General himself into jail. The story climaxes with Sylvester and Ketty escaping on the plane for Toronto, New York City and Cucamonga, as Bugs watches them go... except that they find Louis on the plane working as a steward. Louis asks Ketty, "Coffee, Tea or Me?|Coffee, tea, or moi?", causing her to jump out, seemingly without a parachute, landing right in front of Bugs. They kiss, then the parachute opens, covering them. The Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo appears with "That's All Folks!" written on top of it and Tweety, in his Usmarte look, says, "That's All Folks!", laughs and the cartoon ends. This cartoon contains the Looney Tunes-logo, but the Merrie Melodies-leader can be heard. Cast *Joe Alaskey as Sylvester and Daffy Duck. *Bob Bergen as Tweety. *Greg Burson as Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn and Pepe Le Pew. *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam. *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat. Cameos *Porky Pig *Sheepdog Spike and Chester *Granny Pete *Puma